1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic compositions for the treatment and care of human skin. More particularly, this invention pertains to a skin treatment composition in the form of a paste for maintaining the skin in a healthy state by providing adequate moisture and essential nutrients thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous skin care preparations on the market today which have been designed to promote healthy and youthful-looking skin. Many such preparations contain an emollient or provide a moisturizing effect to protect the skin against dryness and wrinkling, which are usually the result of over-exposure to solar radiation, as well as the normal aging process. Other skin preparations have been formulated to exhibit antiseptic, astringent and soothing properties; while still other such formulations are intended to improve skin texture, restore vitamins and proteins, and obscure skin blemishes, for example. However, experience has demonstrated that many of these skin treatment compositions are ineffective for the asserted purposes, relatively unstable, complicated to prepare and require expensive or exotic ingredients.
Exemplary of the cosmetic facial preparations available in the patent literature is U.S. Pat. No. 920,824 to Clark (issued May 4, 1909), which discloses a composition for use as a facial bleacher and whitener comprising cucumber juice, alcohol, powered soap, tincture of benzoin, oil of almonds and boric acid. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,424 to Veney (issued Jul. 26, 1983) sets forth a cosmetic cream preparation for cleansing, smoothing and moisturizing the skin containing a mixture of water, non-fat dry milk solids, witch hazel and olive oil as the essential ingredients. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,839 to Grollier et al. (issued Feb. 11, 1986) describes cosmetic compositions for the treatment of skin consisting of pulverized particles of at least one plant and a cohesion agent to maintain the homogeneity of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,230 to Jeffery is also exemplary of the prior art which sets forth skin treatment preparations of a rather complex formulation. This patent describes a topical skin cream comprising glycolic acid, vitamins A and E palmitate, in combination with a carrier which includes one or more preservatives, emollients, emulsifying agents, thickening agents and humectants.